


Shining Romance

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: A collection of fluffy mini fics about Haruka and each member of STARISH for Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Aijima Cecil/Nanami Haruka, Hijirikawa Masato/Nanami Haruka, Ichinose Tokiya/Nanami Haruka, Ittoki Otoya/Nanami Haruka, Jinguuji Ren/Nanami Haruka, Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Nanami Haruka, Nanami Haruka/STARISH (Uta no Prince-Sama), Nanami Haruka/Shinomiya Natsuki
Kudos: 12





	1. Ren

**Author's Note:**

> These are not strict drabbles with the 100 word limit. These are just bite-sized stories because I wanted to make some fluff.

Ren brushed a strand of Haruka’s hair out of her face as he bent down to kiss her nose.

His lips were almost as chilled as her nose.

“It’s so cold,” Ren said dramatically when he stood. “If only we had some way to warm up,” he finished, holding his coat open.

Haruka bit back a smile as she stepped into his arms and felt his jacket fold around them. “If only,” she teased.

Ren wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. “Ah. Much better.”

She giggled, standing on her toes so she could claim his lips. 

He tasted like the hot chocolate they’d had at the café, and just a hint of cinnamon from the pastries. 

When they parted, Ren squeezed her tighter. His smile was as soft as the sunset they watched from the hilltop. 

“What is it?” Haruka asked, her cheeks still adorably flushed.

One corner of his mouth twitched up in a grin. “This is exactly how I wanted to spend my birthday. Thank you, my lady.”


	2. Tokiya

“Tokiya!” Haruka writhed, laughing as he nibbled at her neck.

His own chuckles vibrated against her skin. His slender fingers slipped under her sweater to tickle her sides, making her shriek.

“Yes, love?” he asked innocently.

Haruka tipped backwards onto the couch pillows in her attempt to escape his tickling. “Not...fair!” she cried between fits of giggles. “Kya!”

In front of them, the movie was thoroughly ignored. Even the chocolate truffles she’s made for him had been forgotten.

Now laying above her, Tokiya finally relented and licked away the tears that had gathered in the corners of her eyes. “You were too cute to resist,” he explained, unrepentant.

Haruka, still panting, reached up and tweaked his cheek. “Don’t be mean.”

He turned, pressing his lips to her wrist. His eyes remained locked on hers. “Never.”


	3. Masato

“Um...” Haruka fidgeted, holding out a wrapped box to Masato. “I know you said you didn’t need anything for Valentine’s Day, but I saw this and thought of you.”

“That was not necessary, but I am grateful.” Masato couldn’t help smiling as he accepted the gift. He pulled the ribbons loose and lifted the lid from the box. 

“It’s something useful,” she continued, tucking a strand of hair behind one ear.

“Oh, Nanami,” he breathed after moving the tissue aside. “This is perfect. Thank you.” 

She watched, still hesitant, as he lifted the santoku. With a chef’s eye, he held the knife up, analyzing the blade and tang with a keen eye. “This is a quality blade,” he deduced. His fingers traced the inlaid cherry blossoms decorating the handle. “And a work of art.” He gripped it as though he was going to dice a line of vegetables and made a pleased sound. “This will do well.”

After setting the blade down, he held his arms open to Haruka. “Thank you.”

She settled on his lap and let out the breath she had been holding. “I’m so glad you like it.”

His pressed a kiss to her forehead. “It’s perfect, just like you.”


	4. Otoya

“Ah! Watch out!” Otoya called, deftly weaving his snowboard in front of Haruka’s.

“Eek!”

The two of them tumbled into the snow in a tangle of limbs, but at least they had stopped a few meters shy of the tree.

Haruka sputtered, wiping the snow off her face and goggles. “Thank you, Ittoki—kun.”

Otoya laughed, pulling her up and brushing the snow off of their suits. “I’m sorry about that. I thought you were ready to move past the bunny slopes.” He rubbed his head. “Do you want to stop for now?”

Haruka shook her head. “No. You spent all morning teaching me. I want to try again.”

“Are you sure, Nanami? The Valentine’s events are going to start up soon. Besides, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Smiling, she took his gloved hands in hers. “I’m safe as long as you’re with me.”

Otoya leaned down and rubbed their noses together. “Alright. Up we go.”


	5. Natsuki

“Haru-chan, you’re too cuuuuute,” Natsuki crooned, wrapping his arms around her waist. In his defense, she was wearing a perfectly frilly white apron, and her hair was tucked back with a pink bandana.

Still, Haruka laughed, tipping her head back to kiss his jaw. “Shinomiya-san, be careful. I’m holding a knife.”

Natsuki managed to look mildly chastised as he plopped his chin atop her head. He glanced at the flour, sugar, butter, and cinnamon on the counter.“What are you making?”

“Apple pie,” she offered, dicing the peeled fruit. 

“Oh! I love apple pie.” A nostalgic look graced his face. “My mother would make it for special occasions.”

“Mt grandmother would, too.” Even from above, he didn’t miss Haruka’s smile. “I asked Syo-kun what you might like, and I was happy we had this in common.”

Natsuki leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Thank you, Haru-chan. I love you lots.”

Haruka giggled, leaning into his embrace. “It may be a little early, but happy Valentine’s Day.”


	6. Syo

“And cut! Great work, everyone. We’ll pause here for lunch.”

At the director’s words, Syo slumped and then bowed to his costars. “Good work,” he commended them.

The kids bowed and parroted him, still looking a little starry-eyed to be working alongside him. Syo couldn’t help feeling a bit of pride. 

He must have looked as boastful as he felt because Haruka’s lyrical laughter pulled him back to earth. 

Syo turned to her, slinging an arm around her waist. “Are you laughing at me?” he demanded, peppering kisses to her cheeks. 

“No, no!” She shook her head, but her giggles suggested otherwise. 

He couldn’t even pretend to be mad for long as he steered her out of the production studio and toward his dressing room. “Thanks for comin’ to see me today. I’m sorry we can’t go on a real date.”

Haruka squeezed his arm before they settled at his table. “It’s alright. Our schedules just conflicted today, but at least we can share a Valentine’s lunch before I go to the theatre.”

“That new opera is gonna be something.” Syo grinned as he opened the bento she’d made. “Lot’s of pink and hearts today. Natsuki’d love this.”

She smiled and tapped her chopsticks to her lips. “Maybe, but it’s all for you.”

Leaning across the table, Syo stole a kiss. “Then I’m pretty damn lucky.”


	7. Cecil

Cecil finally found Haruka down in the kitchens flanked by a team of the royal cooks.

“My princess, what are you doing?”

Haruka jumped, looking up to reveal her flour- and chocolate-smudged face. “Cecil-san!”

The cooks bowed. “My prince,” they chorused.

Cecil addressed the staff first. “Please, rise.” Facing Haruka, he gave a fond sigh. “I was looking everywhere for you. My father is expecting us for dinner in an hour.”

Haruka glanced up at the clock and gasped. “I had no idea it had gotten this late!” She bowed to the cooks. “Thank you so much for your help.” Turning back to Cecil, she said, “I’ll be right up once I’ve cleaned this up.”

“Young Miss, please do not worry. We’ll handle the dishes,” the head chef assured.

Haruka frowned. “I couldn’t possibly.”

“We insist.”

Still frowning, Haruka relented, taking her wrapped boxes and walking to Cecil. “Thank you all. I’m sorry for the mess.”

As she and Cecil climbed toward their quarters, Cecil couldn’t help trying to sneak a peek at the boxes in her hands. “Is that, by chance, Valentine’s chocolates?” 

Haruka’s frown finally faded as she glanced up at him. “It is.”

“And are they for me?” He was biting back a grin.

Giggling, Haruka offered him the larger parcel. “I made honey-pistachio truffles. The other box is for your father.” She left him in the seating area. “Don’t eat them all before I get back from the shower.”

Cecil laughed, unwrapping the candy. “No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
